The Superhero and the villain
by dawnstar91
Summary: Aisha is just a normal school student, but she's actually a superhero at night. What happens when a new student transfers to her class, and there's something suspicious about him? DE x DW (because why not?:3)


**Hello there guys! I'm back again, without anymore end-of-years plaguing me. I'm sure you guys are happy to see me writing fics again right? … … … *inserts cricket sounds* Uh, okay nevermind let's get started.**

**WARNING: Potential OOC of characters. This is an AU fic, so do note that the ship and what happens in the fic DOES NOT happen canonically. I'm just writing this for fun, that's all. Don't like this ship, don't read lol. I'm not taking any bashings of ships here. (Note: this was orginally just a headcanon I wrote on Tumblr)**

* * *

><p>"Quick! Take the cash! Let's get out of here!" a masked man yelled from a car window to his two accomplices. Two burly men rushed out from the bank as they carried two huge sacks full of cash. Everyone around looked at them, but no one dared to stop them, knowing that they are armed with guns.<p>

Just then, one of the men was suddenly knocked down by a strong magic force, causing the other two to turn back and look. The attacker stomped on the robber, before revealing herself. "The idol of Hamel city takes the centrestage again! I shall defeat you and bring justice to the city!" A purple-haired girl with pigtails wearing a pink and white dress showed up.

The crowd cheered on as they saw their saviour appear before them. "Hey, mommy, look! It's the Dimension Witch!" a young girl grabbed onto her mum's sleeve excitedly as she pointed to the girl. The crowd cheered as the magician used her space and time space, along with the whacking from her staff to fight against the robbers. Within mere seconds, all three of them were knocked out. The girl did her signature pose again to the cheering crowd, before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"…sha? Aisha? Aisha!" The teacher stood in front of my table, yelling my name for the third time. I jolted awake, only to find everyone in the class staring at me. My face immediately heated up, knowing that I have dozed off yet again during lessons.<p>

"Miss Aisha, are you not feeling well today?" the teacher asked, with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Err… No! No, not at all teacher!" I muttered and broke out into cold sweat, as the whole class started laughing at me. I sunk back to my chair, hiding my face behind the textbook while hoping that the class will end faster.

My name is Aisha, yes, and as you can see, I enjoy falling asleep in class. No, of course I didn't mean to, it's just that toggling between the city's superhero and being a student at the same time can be extremely hectic. Trust me, even though my grades are still above average, I'm already gaining the reputation of being a 'class sleeper'. Good thing I managed to keep both identities apart or else that could mean trouble to me.

"So you've been on crime-fighting jobs again huh?" an ebony-haired girl placed her hand on my table. Meet Ara, she's my best friend here and also the only person who knows of my secret identity. Well, you could say I really trust her a lot, and she's been a great help by helping me get away from detentions with excuses should I fall asleep or turn up to school late, and of course keeping my secret safe.

"I guess so." I pouted. "It's really getting on me these days. All those jobs and mainstream crimes." We packed our bags as we walked home.

"Hey, I heard there's going to be a new kid transferring to our class tomorrow!" Ara said excitedly. Sure, she was fond of meeting new people.

"Huh? Really? What a strange time to transfer schools." I said, apparently uninterested in the issue. We bade each other goodbye as I turned to walk into my house's street.

Just as I was walking, I noticed two teenage boys whispering to each other.

"Hey, have you heard of the rumour the Diabolic Esper? Heard he's gonna wreck us all!"

"You're at this again huh? Doesn't he have the same type of powers of the Dimension Witch? I'm sure she'll save us all."

I blushed when I heard my secret identity's name, as I walked on even faster so that no one would see me. Diabolic Esper? That title sure rings a bell. Of course I've heard that he's a notorious villain, but I've yet to meet him. Even though I could say I'm slightly curious about the fact that he uses time and space powers as well.

The night seems to pass by quickly. Good thing there are no missions tonight and I can turn in to bed earlier.

The next day, just as what Ara mentioned, the whole class was whispering about the transfer student. The homeroom teacher stepped in, and announced,"As all of you have heard, a new student who have recently transferred from overseas will be joining us from now on. Please make him feel welcome here." The teacher looked towards the door, and continued,"You can come in now."

The door slided open slowly, as a white-haired teen walked in nonchalantly. I wouldn't say he looked weird, but he does have some prominent features, like that scar running down his right eye and how his right eye seems to have a slight glow to it. It has been less than a minute when he stepped in, and I'm already hearing the girls whispering amongst themselves.

"He's so cute!"

"I wish I could date him soon!

Hell right, he's already gaining a fanbase.

"Add." He said his name like he could totally care less about self-introductions.

"Well then, Add, would you mind taking the table beside Aisha?" the teacher asked kindly. He walked past me as he went to his table, without even glancing at me. Something, something is off about him, somehow my instincts told me.

For some reason, I kept glancing at him for the entire day. Not that I'm attracted to him whatsoever, its just that... he gives off this suspicious aura.

* * *

><p>Well, the school term proceeds on, I'm still toggling between school life in the day and saving the city at night. Nothing much changed. About Add, his reputation has somehow spread to the other classes too, and I bet there are already fanbases set up for him. He doesn't seem to care about all those girls chasing after him, as he simply ignores them when they squeal over him or ask him out. One more thing, he always gets perfect scores for his tests. Yes, I mean it.<p>

it was all by luck that the teacher grouped the two of us together for a group project.

While everyone else was busying discussing on what to do with their new partners, I just sat there, occasionally glancing at Add.

How am I going to approach him? He hardly seems approachable at all.

"Hey, are you going to do something about this? I want to get over with this as soon as possible." Add said harshly, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Err... Y-yeah! W-why not you come to my house today and we'll get started! Ehehe..." I stuttered as I wrote down my address to him.

"So I'll see you at 5 today." He said, taking the piece of paper with him as he left the classroom.

Damn right, Aisha, you just invited a guy to your house.

* * *

><p>The moonstone blinked brightly when I was busying doing my revisions. It projected to me a scene where children are being tied up and gagged as two armed men started scanning the area.<p>

Looks like its another job for me to save the city, I sighed. But when I glanced at the clock, I was shocked.

It's already 4.50pm! Add could be here any moment! What should I do? I can't just leave him waiting outside! What to do... What to do...

After pondering about this issue frantically for some time, I decided to use some of my magic to create an illusion of me, so that I can deal with both events at the same time.

That's it. Time to go save the world again. I thought as I shouted, "Magic Make-up!" as a strong light enveloped me.

"The Idol of Hamel city shall save the world again!" I shouted as I did my signature pose. However, something wasn't right. I turned around, just to find Add staring at me, with both his eyes and mouth wide open.

That was an awkward moment. I stared at him, too embarrassed and shocked to say anything. How, how in the world did he manage to get in? I'm pretty sure I locked up the front door.

"You...you're the Dimension Witch?!" He said in shock. I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked. Someone saw me like this. I'm so screwed. I thought in my mind.

"I-I remembered that I have something on today. I'll see you another time." Add said, as he immediately rushed out of the house, leaving me standing there, mouth agape.

The next day came too fast for me. I dreaded the consequences that will come to me. Surely Add must have told everyone of my secret identity. However, to my surprise, when I reached school, everything was normal. No one cared for my presence, as usual. Add, however, avoided me throughout the day.

He must have been scared of my split personalities, I thought.

* * *

><p>One week passed by, and things are still the same. Add continued to avoid me. There were rumours of so-called temporal distortions around the school at night, as given the fact that one of the security guards came out badly injured and muttering something about a psychotic guy trying to destroy the dimension.<p>

"You heard about that? The whole time and space distortion thing happening?" One girl asked her friends.

"Yes! And I'm so scared! What do you think will happen to us?" Her friend replied.

"Do you think it's his doing?" Another girl asked.

"Who knows… I heard he is psychotic, but why would he be on our school grounds?"

I didn't want to hear anymore. Those are probably fake, it's probably just the local street gangsters trying to wreck trouble at night, again. I walked on back home, ignoring all the rumours.

It was until around 8 pm that I realised that I left my file in school. Yeah sure, blame my forgetfulness. I need to get it back from school for the test next week. It's Friday, you know, I can probably sneak into school through one of the back gates.

I proceeded with my so-called brilliant plan as I snuck into the school to grab my file from the classroom. All was going well as I was walking out from the back gate, until I sensed something. Something not right. I instantly recognized it as some form of distortions with the time and space.

So the rumours are true then? I thought. I silently crept up to the school roof, where the distortions are the strongest. That's when I heard sounds of insane laughter coming from the roof.

"Kekeke… After I obtain that from this place, I can finally leave this wrecked dimension! But not before I destroy this area first, ahahaha!" That was what I heard. That voice sounded familiar, but I still couldn't make out whose it was. I stepped out cautiously, hoping not to seen by the perpetrator. I saw him, someone wearing all black from head to toe, someone with white hair, and two blade-like things and six flying objects hovering behind him. He was, yes, as you have guessed, trying to make use of those distortions to destroy the school. I knew it, he had to be stopped. I hid behind the pillar, as I clutched to my moonstone and transformed to my Dimension Witch form.

"You! Stop right there! I will not allow you to destroy this place!" I yelled at him. He stopped what he was doing, and turned back slowly to look at me. Black sclera glared back at me. So that's how the infamous Diabolic Esper looks like huh? I thought, but when I noticed that scar under his right eye, something hit me instantly.

"A-Add?" I stuttered in disbelief. No, please tell me that's wrong. I thought. He can't be the Diabolic Esper, could he?

"That's right, Dimension Witch, or should I say… Aisha. And sad to say you're not going to get in my way, which means your time stops now!" He said, with a maniacal grin as he charged an electrical bullet right at me.

I teleported away right in time to avoid it, and asked, "Hey Add, what are you even trying to do?"

Too bad. He wasn't listening to me. He charged towards me as he fired more bullets at me, with that absolutely insane grin on his face. What's up with him anyways? I knew he was suspicious for some sort. Looks like I'll have to go into an all-out fight with him to stop him now.

The fight went on for a pretty long time. I would say the both of us were equal in terms of power. Neither of us gave in as we kept exchanging blows with each other. And that was when a sudden gust of foggy and pungent gas surrounded us. I choked upon it, as I blacked out after inhaling huge amounts of it.

I woke up again as I realised that I was in a dark room. It's so chilly here, I thought as I shivered.

"Took you long enough to wake up." A voice came from behind. I spun around; only to find Add sitting at the corner of the room, busy tingling with those six objects that were flying around him previously.

"H-hey! Did you look at me sleeping?" I asked, with my face turning deep red.

"Yeah sure you were sleeping right in front of me." He replied, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Hey, show some respect here for me! And how did you even get into my house in the first place? You could have just knocked on the door."

"I did, for five times, and you didn't respond. So I thought I would just get in by force."

"Ohhh… Ehehe… Sorry about that…." I sweatdropped. But he's still a creep.

I sat a distance away from him as we both didn't talk to each other for a long time. It was getting awkward.

"I'm cold." I said, breaking the silence.

"Does it look like I care?" He replied, once again with his back facing me.

I moved closer to him slowly as I sat next to him, playing with those three "tail-like" chains behind him.

"Hey, why do you say that you want to destroy this dimension?" I asked slowly. No response.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" I asked again, getting irritated with him.

"That's none of your business." He replied.

"You know you can tell me anything…" I said again. Maybe I'm just curious to know more about him, I don't know.

"Like I said, that's none of your business!" He turned back and yelled at me, with the black sclera piercing into my soul, scaring me a little.

"Alright then…" I sighed as he turned back to deal with his own business.

"…Is it true that you organized all the kidnappings within the city?" I asked again.

"No. That was Wally, that scumbag only wants the fame and the money. Why would I ever get involved in such petty crimes? People hate me because when I come out, I destroy everything in my path. Those pathetic souls deserve to die anyways, keke…" A small laughter escaped from his mouth.

"…All I wanted was to go home. To see my parents again, happy and safe. But yet each time I go back in time, it was the wrong timeline." Tears trickled down from his eyes.

"Huh?" That was the only thing I could say, apparently shocked by his sudden change of attitude from a insane psychotic maniac to a delicate boy crying and longing for his parents.

I awkwardly petted him on his shoulder as I said, "There, there…" I wasn't the best at comforting people.

So I get it that his parents died huh?

"But don't you worry… Someday…someday I will destroy every wrecked dimension out there, and return to the right timeline. Kekeke… Mwuahahaha!" He started to do that insane laughter again.

How annoying, I thought. So he really does have some personality issues here, one moment he can be a vulnerable boy wanting his parents back, and the next moment he's just this crazy dude who wants to destroy everything.

I grabbed my staff and whacked him on the head. He needs to shut up. His laughter is ticking me off, seriously.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Add rubbed his head as he glared at me.

Just then, the door slammed open and two burly men stormed in.

"Hehe… Finally… If we manage to reveal the identities of these two to the world, Boss is gonna pay us big! Now, who's gonna go first? I know! Let's start with the girl. At least we can have some fun with her…" One of them said, grinning as he grabbed me and proceeded to drag me out of the room. Knowing that there's probably trouble impending, I whacked the man as hard as I could and kicked him on the chest. He was stunned from the beating, but the other one came charging at me from the back, giving me no time to react. I closed my eyes and braced for the worst, but no one hit me.

I looked up, only to find the man thrown to the side of the room, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Now, you're really trying to get me pissed off here. I think the wall suits you better, kuku…" Add laughed as he started to fire more electrical bullets in the man's face.

I took the time to dash out of the room. This alerted the other accomplices to give chase to me. I teleported and ran as fast as I could. I could only run up the stairs, since everywhere else was surrounded by enemies.

Soon, I found myself panting as I headed to the roof of the 30-storey building. I was being pushed to the edge as more of those men surrounded me. I looked down from the building, and gasped in horror. Within mere steps, I will fall off from the building. And I was out of mana too, after all that teleporting and stuff. I stepped back slowly as the man advanced towards me, armed with guns and knives. There was no escape. Either way, I was screwed. I closed my eyes as I thought about the events that happened before. What about Add? Did he manage to escape? I wondered.

With a blink of an eye, I heard screams of horror and bodies being thrown off onto the ground, as I felt those time and space distortions again. I looked up, only to find that there was only a few of them left, cowering in fear as they saw their comrades being torn into shreds. I noticed Add was standing right behind them, with that trademark maniacal grin.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one here who's allowed to beat her up into a pulp, kekeke…" He said as he grabbed me and jumped off the building.

"You can thank me later for saving your sorry ass." He whispered as we teleported away from the scene.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed as we landed before a deserted house.

"Tch… After all that effort to save you, this is what I got? I should have just left you there to die." Add pouted as he let me go.

"Listen up, midget, the next time we meet like this, we're not going to be friends, get it?" Add said as he started to walk away.

"That means I will have to stop you again if you wreak havoc in the city again, right?" I asked.

"If you want to, but I'll have to kill you then." He replied. "…And just stay alive. I still have a score to settle with you."

I was slightly shocked when he said that. I turned around, only to find him gone. I chuckled a bit. After all, he's still a complicated guy.

As the days proceed by, everything was the same as before. Add treated me as if nothing has ever happened between us, even though he does occasionally talk to me. I'm still doing the usual, living a double life as a student and as a superhero at night. I never met him again while doing my superhero job, but sometimes I do feel that a pair of eyes observing me as I beat up the bad guys.

Perhaps that's how an unspoken relationship between a superhero and a villain works out.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I'm done writing this. I wouldn't say this was my best attempt, as I have some personal matters bugging me these few days and I'm not really in a good mood. Gomen...<strong>

**Constructive criticism is appreciated since I know I'm not a good writer:P And please R&R if you can!:D**

**A few things to note:**

**1) Student version Aisha has EM looks. Don't ask me why her hair gets longer when she transforms into DW. If you have watched enough Magical Girl animes, you will understand.**

**2) Student version Add is still DE. This is because I'm using in-game mechanics here and DE in-game will only have those black sclera eyes when he's in DP mode. So let's just assume that he's in non-DP mode in school haha.**


End file.
